


Party Time

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Charlie and Cas throw Dean a birthday party.





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first fic. Unbetad, all errors are my own. Written and uploaded via mobile. Requested by fariehale on tumblr. I do not own the characters, or the universe.

Charlie wrangled Cas to throw Dean a birthday party. 

Charlie had gotten it in her head since Deans birthday would be while she was visiting they should have a party. She mentioned this to Sam while he was on his way out to the car, him and Dean were headed to a hunt (just the next state over), he only chuckled and shook his head. They would be gone 3 days tops, it was just a salt n’ burn, toss would put them back in time for Dean's birthday on Sunday. 

Cas had the good luck of arriving to the bunker just moments after Sam and Dean had left. Cas had just been popping by to check in when Charlie roped him into staying. “Please Dean will just love it if we throw him a party” employed Charlie. Cas was not too sure about that, but decided to go along with it. 

Charlie made a list of things they would need: banners, balloons, stuff for burgers and pie, not cake. Charlie also decided to go to the thrift store in town to see if they had anything Dean might like. She suggested Cas get him some good quality whiskey while they were out as well. 

The next day, Sam called to check in and see if Charlie could help hack into the local hospital records to make sure they had located the right person before they went to dig up graves. Charlie told Sam what they had been up to and how the party planning was progressing. Charlie filled him in while pulling the hospital records, showing that yes, they were on the right track. 

Cas drove Charlie into town to shop for the party, they went to the grocery store for ingredients for the food, and found a birthday banner while they were there. Cas went in to the liquor store for some whiskey, and Charlie ran in to the thrift store hoping she would find something to give to Dean. She was browsing for about 5 min when she stumbled upon an acoustic guitar, it was in mint condition and even came with a case. She was ecstatic, this was going to be a great gift. 

Charlie met Cas outside the store, he had a bottle of Johnny Walker blue label, he had remembered Dean saying he liked it. They loaded up and headed back to the bunker. 

Late that night after Charlie got the prep work done for the food, and loaded the fridge up with all the cold stuff, she and Cas got the banner hung from the doorway in the war room. It was a bit of a fiasco, with Cas not quite understanding where to hang the banner and Charlie almost falling off the chair but they did it. They had finally sat down around midnight to relax when Charlie's phone rang, it was Sam letting them know they were done, they were planning on showering, getting their 4 hours and heading back to the bunker. That would put them coming back around noon on Sunday. Charlie told Sam she had everything ready including a couple gifts, Sam said he had time to pick something up as well and was looking forward to celebrating Deans birthday. 

Sunday Charlie baked the pies, made the salad, fries and burgers. Sam and Dean arrived just before noon just as Charlie and Cas had finished with the food and set it out in the war room to eat. Dean was super surprised at the attention for his birthday and exclaimed “love me some pie” at seeing the two flavors, instead of traditional birthday cake. The friends dig in to burgers fries and salad, although none for Dean, rabbit food. 

After lunch and pie, Dean pushed his chair back and said “thank you guys, that's the best birthday I have had in a long while” Charlie chuckled “we're not quite done” Sam pulled out his gift, a new set of tapes for the impala, including Metallica, Reo Speedwagon, and Bob Segar, as well as several blank tapes so he can make his own mixes. Dean was impressed, Sam always bitches about Deans music. Next Cas pulled out the bottle of Johnny Walker, Dean thanked him, he told the story about meeting Rufus, and how a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label for him in the door. Finally Charlie pulled out the guitar case, Dean let out a little gasp, he had always wanted a guitar, but with their life style hauling something like that around wasn't practical. Charlie said “I saw you watching videos about how to play the guitar last week and Sam said you didn't have one, then I ran across this one while shopping and I thought it was perfect.” Dean stammered, “thank...thank you Charlie, it's never been practical but now we have a home, I don't have to haul it all over” “you're welcome Dean” said Charlie “you will have to learn something to play for me the next time I visit. “I promise, I will” replied Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr callme-KAZ2Y5-baby


End file.
